Tuxedo Mask (anime)
Tuxedo Mask is the alternate identity of Mamoru Chiba, who fights alongside and protects Sailor Moon and the other Sailor Soldiers. This is the first animated depiction of the original manga character. Biography In the anime Tuxedo Mask throws red roses at his enemies which seem to be magically sharp and can break objects. He also wields an extendable cane which he uses in combat. Prior to the anime Tuxedo Mask was Prince Endymion of earth during the Silver Millenum until the Dark Kingdom attacked. Endymion, along with many, was sent to earth by Queen Serenity to be reincarnated in the present day. When reawaken, all he knew was that his parents died in a car accident and he was alone. Sailor Moon In the anime, Tuxedo Mask debuted in episode one, when he came to Sailor Moon's rescue for the first time, saving her from Shitennou Jadeite's Morga. It was at that moment when he also caught the love of Sailor Moon. In season one, he along with Motoki were Usagi's main crushes. Since then, in nearly every episode of the series, he's come to aid Sailor Moon and eventually the other Sailor Senshi in battle. He makes his entrance by throwing his signature rose at the enemy before giving a brief speech, which usually empowers Sailor Moon to rise and keep fighting. In his civilian form, Mamoru Chiba, is not aware that he is Tuxedo Mask until he figures out the meaning of his "Princess" dream at which point he realizes his identity. When he was Mamoru, at night, he would dream about a girl saying for him to find the Silver Crystal so he begun searching for it, but coincidently, the Dark Kingdom was searching for those same fragments. Tuxedo Mask helped the Sailor Senshi to keep the fragments away from the enemy, but he preferred to keep the fragments for himself rather than let the guardians have it. When the fragments reunited and became the Silver Crystal, it restored his memories, as well as those of the Sailor Senshi. Queen Beryl soon became interested in brainwashing Tuxedo Mask, and sent Zoisite to capture him by disguising herself as Sailor Moon and then stabbing him in the back. However, he escaped with help from Sailor Venus. Zoisite, aware that Mamoru was Tuxedo Mask, challenged him to a battle over the crystals. However, he double-crossed him, with Kunzite taking the crystals, and he threw a rose at Zoisite to damage his face. Zoisite wanted revenge, despite the fact that Queen Beryl had ordered him to take him alive so she could turn him evil. Twice he tried to kill him; first by shooting fire at him and Usagi while they were in an elevator, forcing Usagi to transform into Sailor Moon in front of Mamoru. Realizing Usagi was Sailor Moon, Mamoru transformed into Tuxedo Mask, revealing his identity to her. However, Zoisite seriously injured him with an crystal, but shortly after, Sailor Moon was revealed to be the lost Princess Serenity and Tuxedo Mask remembered he was the reincarnation of Prince Endymion. Tuxedo Mask, shortly after regaining his memory, was captured by the Dark Kingdom and brainwashed to do their bidding near the end of the season. He fought against the Sailor Senshis alongside Kunzite. At this time, his signature rose became black colored. Although brainwashed, he still had a bit of heart for Sailor Moon and even saved her life on some instances. Sailor Moon was temporarilty able to restore his memories but he was immediately recaptured by the Dark Kingdom and brainwashed again. In the last episode, Sailor Moon confronted him at the D-Point and managed to turn him back to good, although he was killed shortly after by Beryl. When Sailor Moon unleashed her full power through the silver crystal and defeated the Dark Kingdom, her powers managed also resurrected him at the cost of his and the Senshi's memories. Sailor Moon R Tuxedo Mask was absent during the Makaiju Arc of the season due to his lost memories. However, a part of Mamoru still had a heart for Usagi /Sailor Moon and so split from him and became Moonlight Knight. Moonlight Knight took Tuxedo Mask's place until Mamoru's memories were finally restored in episode 13 of the season. With his memories restored, he and Usagi officially become a couple, but their relationship were soon disrupted after the arrival of the Black Moon Clan and Chibiusa. During this time, he begun having dreams again much like the previous season. This time, all his dreams told him that if he were to be together with her, the world will perish. As a result, he temporarily broke up with Usagi, but still came to her aid during battle. All was finally explained after Tuxedo Mask and the Sailor Senshis traveled to 30th Century Crystal Tokyo and met King Endymion. It was revealed that the nightmares were sent by King Endymion, who used the dreams to test the bond between him and Sailor Moon, as their bond would be crucial to defeat the Black Moon Clan. Tuxedo Mask continued battling the Black Moon Clan with the Sailor Senshi until the clan was finally defeated in the second to last episode of the season. Sailor Moon S Tuxedo Mask would re-appear in the first episode of the season. After the Death Busters sent their first monster to find pure heart crystal, the monster proved exceptionally difficult, easily overpowering all the Sailor Senshi. Tuxedo Mask came to the rescue as usual but this time, even he was unable to help. He and the Sailor Senshi were saved by Sailors Uranus and Neptune. On Usagi's birthday, Mamoru bought for Usagi a pair of glass shoes, which he didn't know was cursed with dark energy by the Death Busters. The glass shoes transformed into a monster that confronted Mamoru and Usagi. Mamoru transformed to Tuxedo Mask to defend Usagi, who had lost her Silver Crystal and was unable to transform to Sailor Moon. Tuxedo Mask fought bravely but ended up getting captured by the Death Busters, until the Sailor Senshi freed him, with the help of Sailor Neptune and Uranus. Powers Transformation Mamoru Chiba does transform into Tuxedo Mask in the anime, although he doesn't say anything to bring about his transformation. A brief transformation scene first appears in episode 19, where he seems to spontaneously transform without even actually planning to do so. Later, in episode 34, there is an extended transformation sequence (although this is the only time it ever appears). For transformation, he uses an object that looks like a rose that is not completely bloomed yet; when used, the petals turn sky blue and crystallise. Attacks * Throwing Roses * Cane Attack * Yo Yo Attack From Sailor Moon Princess Kaguya Movie Trivia *Tuxedo Mask's costume was inspired by the famous musical The Phantom Of The opera which is about a mysterious man in a tuxedo with a mask. In fact, in the Sera Myu Starlights Ryuusei Densetsu Starlights Legend of the Shooting Stars the Phantom of the Opera is referenced a number of times. *A similar character would appear in the anime Medabots. The Phantom Renegade also had a mask and tuxedo, came out at night and whose identity was known to the main character although the Phantom Renegade was a more comical figure. *The villain Jazz Hands from the American Cartoon series, Totally Spies! is the parody version of Tuxedo Mask but having a clown make-up on his face instead of having a mask. *Sailor Moon/Usagi loved Tuxedo Mask from the start of the series, but initially disliked his civilian form Mamoru for much of season one because he always called her "bun head", a nickname she hates being called by. *Tuxedo Mask wasn't originally Usagi's sole crush. Originally, he was one of Usagi's crushes along with Motoki until the Silver Crystal restored the memories of Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon. *He was the first major protagonist to be turned evil when brainwashed by Queen Beryl. The second would be Chibiusa, who was turned into Black Lady by Wiseman. Gallery |-|Sailor Moon= |-|Sailor Moon S= |-|Movies and Specials= |-|Misc.= Category:Male Category:Anime characters Category:Anime Biographies Category:Golden Kingdom Category:Moon Kingdom Category:Royalty Category:Anime